


Brain Shipping

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo has a brilliant idea, which is never a good sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Milo's insanity  
> Pairing: Milo/Camus friendship  
> Summary: Milo has a brilliant idea.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya.
> 
> Prompt: Brain shipping.

Camus, Aquarius Saint, user of ice, second to last of the temples, was known for his reserved but cold nature. After all, it was his element.

He was also known for reading books and not just stories. Camus liked reading the 'boring' books as Milo of Scorpio described it. He also liked teaching his students about what he has learned through his experience and wealth of knowledge, which was now why he was in this predicament.

"Milo! What is the meaning of this?" The saint stood outside the Scorpio temple, a migraine forming whenever this particular saint had a bright idea.

"Meaning of what? I didn't pull any pranks."

Once again, Camus questioned his sanity on why he became friends with him of all people. They were complete opposites, but somehow, that weasel managed to break down his barriers and penetrated his heart, making a nice comfy spot there.

"This." The Aquarius Saint held out a box which held a…

brain.

At least, it was plastic.

"Oh, I remembered you were fascinated about the human body, and they were having a great sale so I thought you might like to teach your apprentice about the human body."

"… You do realize Hyoga is in Japan?"

"When he comes back."

"Ok."

Sometimes, Camus wondered if Milo needed the brain more than he did.


End file.
